


Destined under the skin

by welcome2dgy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, 商业对手au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2dgy/pseuds/welcome2dgy





	Destined under the skin

当Chris一手搂着个D罩杯的辣妹，一手拎着啤酒瓶满嘴胡说八道的歪在Sebastian面前时，说真的Anthony的尴尬症都快发作了，他正跟身边那个欧洲男子大聊最近发生在他酒吧里的八卦，而Chris就这么毫无防备的砸在了他们的桌子上，Sebastian只是斜眼瞄了一下那个醉鬼，手指头尖都没动。  
“噢嗨Sebby~我亲爱的小伙子，别闷闷不乐的，偶尔将功劳留给真正有本事的人可不是件坏事~”  
Sebastian干掉了手里一整杯龙舌兰，然后嘴角扯起个微笑，Anthony看这架势默默往后缩了缩，他可不想被这两个冤家误伤了。  
“你说的对Chris，我还没来得及恭喜你，那么你为什么不带身边这位美丽的小姐找个屋顶能看见星星的酒店过一晚呢？你值得庆祝一下自己的丰功伟绩，还是说需要我帮你预订房间Evans先生？”  
Chris在听到那个特殊的称呼时松开了怀里的辣妹，他提着Sebastian的领子一把将人摁在了沙发卡座上，200来磅的重量混合着酒气全部压在了下面那人的身上，“你他妈故意的嗯？！”  
Sebastian也不躲，他笑着拍了拍对方喝到红彤彤的脸蛋儿，喷出来的盐和柠檬味道窜了Chris一鼻子，“希望你能笑到最后Chris，要知道董事会还没做出决定，在这个利益社会里不到最后一秒什么都有可能被改变，这可是当初你教给我的，怎么才过了半年就全都忘光了？”  
实际上Sebastian说了什么Chris完全没在听，酒吧震耳欲聋的音乐声和他自己脑袋里的酒精撞到一起盖过了欧洲男人低喃的叙述，他就只是居高临下的死死盯着那张嘴，艳红而饱满的像一株已经丰收的浆果，稍微用点力就能被刺破，然后流出香甜粘稠的液体，他看的有点出神了。  
“嘿伙计们，何必大动干戈呢？这还有位女士在看着呢。”Anthony走过去拽住Chris的胳膊将人拉起来，不管他们有多少新仇旧恨，反正不能在他酒吧里闹事，而之前那个被Chris带过来的女人就站在一边抱着手臂看他们，她还趁Chris背对自己爬起来的工夫冲Sebastian眨了眨眼，做出一个要不要一起玩的口型，Sebastian冲她笑了，Chris以为他在冲自己笑，刚刚压下去的奇怪错觉又被勾了起来，他站在距离对方不到两步的地方，看着那男人歪在沙发里笑着伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，还露出了一对小虎牙，就像他妈误入人间的调皮吸血鬼。  
Chris觉得自己现在满脑子都是红色的了，爆裂开的浆果，血液，还有Sebastian的嘴唇，他太熟悉这个了，熟悉他调情的每一个动作和暗示。  
当他就快忍受不下去想要亲吻对方时，Sebastian慢吞吞的从沙发上站了起来，他径直越过Chris，和那个辣妹交换了一个暧昧的对视，Chris这才注意到还有个姑娘一直跟在他身后，而Sebastian刚刚是当着他的面在和他带来的女人调情吗？！  
那股莫名的欲望变成怒火烧上了Chris的脑门，他想都没想一把将Sebastian拽了回来，“你去哪？”  
这本来是个质问，但听在Sebastian的耳朵里更像是一种走投无路的宣泄，他缓慢的挣脱了Chris的钳制，改用两手攀上对方的脖子，嘴唇抿着Chris的耳垂，“去尿尿，想一起吗？”  
Chris愣了一下，然后大力推开几乎挂在他身上的男人，Sebastian因为他的动作退出去好几步，幸好Anthony扶了他一把，但他完全不恼，只是懒散的摊着双手耸了耸肩，“那就自己找乐子去吧，反正别再来烦我！”说完就真的往厕所的方向走去，Anthony拍了拍还仍站在原地发愣的Chris，拎着酒瓶躲回了办公室。  
也许是看出了什么，也许是没了兴致，总之当Chris转过身想去找那被他一直冷落的女孩时，卡座里只剩下他自己了，他烦躁了干掉了桌子上 Sebastian剩下的酒，激烈的鼓点每一下都踩在他无处发泄的愤怒上，他在原地只坐了三秒钟就往厕所的方向撞了过去，说撞一点也不夸张，为了庆祝今天的旗开得胜，他已经和全组人喝了几轮，不出意外几天后他会是新项目的负责人，他挺高兴的，他能不高兴吗？打败了自己曾经的男朋友，多值得骄傲啊。  
Chris跌跌撞撞的扶着墙壁推开厕所门，Sebastian正站在洗手池前面洗脸，他弓着腰，双腿绷得笔直，背部的肌肉线条即使被衬衫挡住了Chris也能描绘出那里面的景色，他像头猎豹一样贴在门边一动不动的注视着眼前的猎物，直到Sebastian听到门锁的转动声才抬起头看他，他们隔着镜子注视着彼此，Chris站在阴影里看不出表情，Sebastian却一脸轻松的笑了起来，“想要奖励了吗Evans先生？”  
Chris都怀疑自己是怎么做到的，他速度快的连自己都没反应过来Sebastian就已经被他压在某一个隔间的门板上了，“做你擅长的事！”他们脸对脸贴在一起，Chris咬着他的耳朵将人往地上压，Sebastian能感觉到来自对方身体上的热气，“你喝醉了Chris。”  
“或许吧，那又如何？没和醉鬼干过这个？”Chris一边继续把人摁在身前，一边急切的去拽自己的皮带扣，但他醉的有点厉害，手指头都快打结了。  
Sebastian盯着这个醉鬼看了会，主动伸手接下了对方的工作，他熟练的扯开了Chris的两层裤子，里面和外面的一起被拽了下来，然后那根从刚才起就无比精神的老二弹出来跳到了Sebastian眼前，他抬头冲Chris做出一个顽皮的微笑，Chris泡在酒精里还以为他们又回到了从前，他爱抚着Sebastian的脖子以及被撑起来的脸颊，偶尔吻一吻他的发旋，眼睛里都是说不完的情爱。  
“Oh Fuck！”天花板的纹路在旋转，银色的吊顶灯嵌在Chris的眼睛里让他感到一阵五彩斑斓，他仿佛飘荡在半空中，除了Sebastian嘴里的热度他再也感觉不到其他，Sebastian是如何一口一口吞掉了他的理智，又是如何一口一口嚼碎了他的欲望，Chris带着哭腔呢喃着找到对方的嘴巴，将人激烈的揉进怀里，没有错过任何一个角落的吻了个遍。  
Sebastian没醉，他离醉还早着呢，他刚喝了两杯龙舌兰就要被迫应付一个喝醉的前男友，Chris烂醉如泥又哭又笑的揪着他的头发让自己给他口活，在这个环境不怎么美妙的地方，Sebastian翻了个白眼，将最后睡倒在他身上的大块头扶起来走出了酒吧。  
   
Chris醒来时已经快中午了，他揉了揉酸胀的脑袋，真想砸了Anthony的酒吧，他每次喝醉了醒来都这么想，但每次还是会继续买醉。  
身边的位置已经冰冷，他当然很快就认出了这是哪，Sebastian的公寓，他们从前的欢乐窝，Chris拖着疲倦的身体从床上翻下来，蹭到浴室洗了个凉水澡，Sebastian甚至都没帮他将衣服挂起来，所以他现在只能穿着昨晚皱皱巴巴的衬衣去上班，那家伙肯定是故意的！Chris翻了翻桌子上的男装杂志，对那上面模特的穿着打扮嗤之以鼻。  
Sebastian的公寓还和以前一样，有点北欧风情，混合了单身男士该有的一切品味，收拾的挺妥当，就是爱把小物件到处扔，他们以前为这个吵过，他们为各种事都吵过，包括意大利面该配红酱还是白酱，也许他们就是合不来，这怪得了谁呢？Chris穿好皮鞋将门砸上时这样跟自己说，似乎想为昨晚的荒唐事找个理由。  
此刻的Sebastian正坐在自己的办公桌前不停的衍算着收益报表，昨天的会议上他和Chris提出的方案都不错，但老板们明显更喜欢Chris的部分，因为利润几乎是他的一倍，他不是没想过那个大胆的方法，可那并不保险，一旦后期发生意外，风险将无法把控，就在Sebastian还在为数字焦头烂额时，门外响起了敲门声，“进来。”  
金发女人在门关上前的最后一秒还都保持着她职业化的微笑，不过下一秒就像个疯婆子一样窜到了她老板面前，“听说了吗？Chris才来，一脸纵欲相，昨晚肯定不知道去哪鬼混了！”  
“嗯哼~”Sebastian连眼睛都没眨一下，继续在计算机前噼里啪啦的敲着键盘，Scarlett看他一点也不急的样子都快替他急了，“给点反应行吗？”  
“什么反应？大哭一场？拜托我们已经分手半年了，别再像个老妈子一样试图劝说我了宝贝儿，你知道我们的脾气。”Sebastian终于停下了手里的活儿看向他的女秘书，有时他还挺替自己感到委屈的，他这么不容易才混到公司的中层主管，秘书漂亮又风趣，但却一心想着帮他和前男友复合，就因为她是Chris的大学同学。  
“为什么选了我这组？”当初公司将他们整个团队一分为二，第一个提出跟着他的居然是Scarlett，这让Chris始料不及，也让Sebastian万万没想到，所以他问的第一个问题就是为什么，身材娇小的女人倒是毫不意外，“我是来替Chris监视你的。”  
“哇哦...你倒挺诚实啊。”  
“别误会了甜心，我不是指工作，一旦你的私生活有情况，Chris得第一个知道！”  
“…………我们分手了亲爱的，你这样做是犯法的！”  
“哦是吗？我以为你脖子上的吻痕是半年前留下的？”  
“…………”那不过是个意外，但Sebastian就真的没再提起过这事，每个人都有选择的权利，他理所应当的认为Scarlett也有自己的打算，可直到今天，女孩依然热衷于扮演月老的角色，在他和Chris之间传递一手的小道消息...  
“要知道Chris随时有可能被哪个女孩拐走，他看见大胸长腿的就走不动道，你不能一直那么被动！”Sebastian低头看了看自己的胸肌和长腿又想到了昨晚，疲惫的朝女人挥了挥手，“那就麻烦你去打听一下他昨晚又在谁那过夜了，谢谢你亲爱的~”Scarlett露出一个这才像话的表情兴奋的跑了出去，Sebastian对着门板翻了个白眼，保佑Chris别说漏嘴了还要害他被自己的秘书骂。  
索性今天老板为了并购方案要出门几天，Chris穿着他满是褶皱的破衬衫走进公司也不需要为前一晚的纵欲和什么人解释，他快步躲进办公室换了身新衣服，再回头时就看到Scarlett倚在门口，他骂了句脏话让对方要么进来要么出去，“小心我告你性骚扰小姐！”  
“米奇老鼠内裤显然不符合一个成熟女性的审美标准。”  
Chris拽正了领带，恶狠狠的走到女人对面，“找我干吗？”  
“昨晚我在Conana门前看到Sebastian和一个女人上了车，我猜你也许想知道这个。”女秘书双手交叠在胸前，抬起下巴注视着Chris，对方显得有点迷茫，“Conana？”  
“东区新开的酒吧。”  
“哦。”他怎么不知道Anthony什么时候把酒吧名字改了？要不是Scarlett看错了，就是Scarlett说错了，但Chris觉得不管哪个他都不必理会，他朝老同学友好的做了个请的手势，女人惊诧不已，“我就等着你像19岁那年失恋了趴在我肩膀哭吧！！”  
Chris回忆了一下，赞成的点了点头，然后目睹Scarlett气呼呼的离开了，怎么他们当初和朋友们说的还不够明白吗？为什么就是有那么多人不相信他和Sebastian已经分手了这事。  
午餐时Sebastian和组里其他几人坐在一起，Chris从他们面前走过友好的点了点头，除了Sebastian和金发美女，每个人都回了一个礼貌的问候，“没打听出有用的？”Sebastian一边扒拉沙拉，一边踢了踢旁边的秘书小姐。  
“你结婚时我会给他寄请帖的！”  
“恭喜你终于想通了亲爱的，我替Chris说声谢谢。”  
Scarlett没理他，闷着头吃了几口面条，好像她多爱操心两个男孩的私生活一样...  
Sebastian现在可没心情和前男友的小伙伴们玩过家家，他得赶快将那份风险值算出来，不然Chris就要惹上大麻烦了，虽然他们现在已经不再是上下级关系，但跟了Chris这么多年，他早就习惯了不管对方做什么都会帮他审查一遍，也许他们的感情就是从某一次Chris说你不行的时候开始破裂的，不过办公室恋情嘛~早散早好，省得偷偷摸摸大家都累，这是Sebastian搬出Chris办公室的隔间时说过的最后一句话。  
三天后董事会将要举手表决到底这次采用谁的方案，Sebastian加了几天班才把那份报表弄好了送到Chris面前，“不管你对我怎么看，工作是工作，我建议你看看这些数字再说。”   
Chris正要收拾东西离开，整间公司的人都走的差不多了，他皱着眉接过那沓厚厚的表格，上面是他提出方案的全部投资审核与风险保额对比，Chris在这行也是老资格了，他粗略一看就找出了问题所在，但他将表格放到了桌子上，然后直视着Sebastian的眼睛，“为什么要帮我？”  
Sebastian抱起手臂朝后退了一步拉开他们的距离，“我是个有专业精神的人，说实在的Chris，比起我自己挣不到那些提成，我更看重你在这个行业的未来发展，也许就像你说的，你搞砸了我正好有机会，但那不是我真正想要的。”  
“那你真正想要的是什么？”Chris追着他也往前迈了一步，“爬的更高？还是让我感激你？”  
“你还是那么不可理喻。”  
“噢那真抱歉让你瞧不上了！但至少我一直是我，没欺骗过他的男朋友也没为了一官半职出卖感情！！”  
“出卖感情？！你是指和那些OL们坐在吧台调情吗？”  
“狗屎！你知道那不过是为了应付工作！”  
“那你可真值得我们歌颂，敬业的Evans先生！”  
Chris使了很大力气才把即将脱口而出的脏话咽了回去，他攥着拳头看向脸色同样憋的通红的Sebastian，这不是他们分手以后的第一次争吵了，Sebastian总是能够挑起他的怒火和欲火，用最快的速度。这个只比他小了两岁的男人脾气执拗，认准的东西就不会轻易放弃，Chris从他入行就告诉过他很多事能够变通，可他偏偏听不进去，就连Chris自己都好奇他们是怎么从这种格格不入的性格中找出共同点还坚持了那么多年的。  
他试着让自己首先心平气和的松开手掌，然后耐着性子对Sebastian说，“如果你在意的是那个Lily，我已经跟你说过很多次了，我们出去吃饭完全是为了应付彼此的公司，Devin很看重那次合作！”  
Sebastian翻了个白眼，转身朝门口走去，来到门前还不忘指了指桌子上的表格，“这事你说了最少6次，不算刚才，那么报表我给你放下了，看不看随你，董事会见Chris。”他实在不想再讨论这个了，每次都好像有人拿枪逼着他去和女人吃饭约会一样，总是有忙不完的应酬，所以还是那句话，早散早好，省得大家都累。  
Chris难以容忍Sebastian用这种态度和他说话，他现在明明没喝酒，却还是无法克制自己的那股冲动，等他反应过来时Sebastian已经被他拽到了沙发上，“你干什么！”棕发男人推搡着他的肩膀试图站起来，Chris想都没想就咬住了他的脖子，Sebastian呜咽一声就不再动了，但他的手指还死死的攥着Chris的衣服，“混蛋Evans！你这个混蛋...”  
Chris点着头去扒拉对方的手指好让自己又往前挤了挤，彻底贴在了Sebastian的身上，“既然我那么混蛋，你干嘛不干脆给我个教训？”他得寸进尺的舔了舔那人形状好看的下巴，对方抖了一下，他们现在可不是借着酒精随便撒野的醉鬼，他们分手了，却在无人的办公室里滚成一团，Sebastian理智的那部分告诉他只要朝Chris的屁股来一下你就可以回家了，但他下不去手，手指握紧又松开，直到Chris用牙齿一颗颗将他的衬衫扣子全部咬开，“恶习难改？可能我就是天生的奴才命。”他喃喃着任凭对方从自己的肚脐一直舔到胸口，Chris闷在他身前发出低低的笑声，“Scarlett今天还怀疑你已经有了新恋情。”  
“真巧，她也是这么跟我说的。”  
Chris抬起头挑眉看向他的前男友，难怪那女人一脸挫败，原来是鬼主意没打好，Sebastian现在正眼神湿润的躺在他办公室的沙发上，他们像两个几年没开过荤的色鬼一样急着去脱对方的衣服，似乎在用实际行动嘲笑女友人的多此一举。  
“昨晚的事我还记得，就那么便宜你了可不行，奖励标准得和原来一样。”  
Sebastian撑开男人的额头，像在看一个标准的无赖，“你也知道那是原来！”  
“别那么紧张亲爱的，你加了这么多天班值得这个，好好放松一下，总把自己搞的像个传教士会加快衰老~”Chris一边调侃，一边顺着他的脖子吻到嘴角，舔了一圈又去咬那块小巧的耳垂，Sebastian闷哼着将头往后扬去，Chris正在一层层的剥掉他的理智，他皱紧眉头承受着那些逐渐火热的舔弄，像陷在蛛网里不能自拔的飞蛾。  
外面的灯终于被保洁人员全部关掉时，Sebastian刚好被Chris一个翻身摁在办公桌上，他以为有人注意到了这边，剧烈的顶撞伴随着高度紧张让他毫无预警的咬住了自己的手指，高潮突然而至，他两眼发黑的摊在那张榉木桌上，面前是36层高的办公室飘窗，外面的霓虹灯照亮了他的脸，Chris还在动作的身影就映在玻璃上，像个不真实的幻境。  
一场阔别许久的温存对于两个有正常需求的男人来说或许不算什么，当他们各自穿好裤子走出大厦时，Chris甚至提议一起去喝一杯，但Sebastian更希望他趁着意识还算清醒赶快回家好好研究一下那个报表，“等董事会结束再开始你糜烂的私生活吧Chris，我不做那个共犯。”Sebastian说完整了下西装就消失在了夜晚的人流中。  
Chris觉得生活更加不真实了，他回到自己的公寓，攥着Sebastian硬塞给他的那一沓数字，烟头堆满了啤酒瓶，刚刚熄灭的那根还在冒烟，分手半年来他们依然在同一个屋檐下打工卖命，低头不见抬头见，兴致来了也没有那么多拘泥，这让Chris一度认为什么都没变，只是换了种相处方式，少了争吵倒是也不错，但几个月后Sebastian用实际行动告诉了他，他们之间唯一剩下的就只有在同一个屋檐下打工卖命，低头不见抬头见，兴致来了也没有那么多拘泥，就像这个城市中所有其他性伴侣一样单纯的没有一丁点牵扯了。  
Chris强迫自己看完那些报表时已经夜里2点多，临睡前他扫了一眼社交网站，那个熟悉的大头男人刚刚发了一张风景照，时间显示在3分钟前，他对Sebastian的作息时间毫不意外，夜店小王子永远活在下半场，他举起手机在评论里写道，“风景不错~x”  
Sebastian熄灭最后一口烟，对着那个傻乎乎的x竖了个中指，“Fuck you Chris！”  
   
并购案的会议在上午10点如期开始，不同以往的是这次会议并不是公开性的，由Chris带领的C组率先进入会议室，而Sebastian和他的组员们需要等在另一个房间，这次的项目被公司列为了年度重点，他们共同的老板 Devin十分看重，听说这甚至关乎到了他本人的前途。  
Sebastian站在40层的落地窗前注视着街道上的车流与人群，今天天气不好，外面下着小雨，整个纽约都被笼罩在阴沉沉的云里，他担心Chris会赢得并购案，不仅是因为业绩，还有那份风险投资值，如果按照他的计划执行项目，恐怕要投入大量的设备与保险基金，收益虽然不低，成本却远远大过了他们之前的回报值，而且一旦发生意外，所有投入都会付诸东流。  
时间在一分一秒的过去，三个小时后会议室的门终于打开了，董事会成员一一走了出来，但是他们没有接见Sebastian，这已经能够说明问题了，他的组员们十分不甘心，有的甚至想冲上去拦下股东，都被Sebastian制止了，此刻没有人比他更想知道结果。  
Devin将他独自叫进了会议室，Chris就坐在会议桌前，正狼吞虎咽的啃着一颗青苹果，Sebastian知道他有这个习惯，为了保持状态每次会议前都拒绝进食，“看来使出浑身解数了？”  
他挑了个离Chris挺远的地方坐下，Devin笑着将面前的协议书推到他面前，“这是刚刚通过决议的计划书，这次的项目由你和Chris共同负责，恭喜你们。”  
“什么？！！”Sebastian惊讶的翻开那份协议，Chris坐在他对面笑的一脸得意，“别忙着感恩戴德，出了事咱们谁都别想跑，没道理放你在一旁看热闹。”  
原来是Chris的主意，他在认真梳理了Sebastian帮他列举出的风险预算后实在不好意思独揽功劳，于是刚刚在会议上，当股东们问到谁可以控制风险时，Chris自然而然的推荐了Sebastian，当初项目部因为他们的默契合作一度令Devin不得不把他们拆成两组相互制约，曾经的伙伴变成了后来的对手，不仅可以方便管理，还能更好的激发潜能，是时候让他们再合作一次了。  
Sebastian一边听老板说着些场面话，一边用力瞪着Chris，偏偏对方完全不买账，他举起手机示意了一下，然后低头开始编辑短信，很快Sebastian的电话传来震动，他悄悄打开锁屏，Chris的头像就在那里闪烁，“从这里看风景更好~x”这回Sebastian直接冲他本人竖了个中指。  
并购案的会议结束后，除了Sebastian其他人似乎都挺高兴的，不用和以前的战友拼个你死我活还可以一起完成项目，就像回到了过去。  
回到了过去？“哼...”Chris朝那群已经迫不及待坐到一张桌子上的年轻人翻了个白眼，“他们是不是也希望我们再续前缘？”  
“大白天怎么就开始做梦了？别被喜悦冲昏了头Chris，后面有的忙了。”  
“偶尔打个盹怕什么，我有你呢。”  
Sebastian停下手头的整理工作，看向站在一旁扎飞镖的男人，不知道刚刚那句话他是认真的还是仅仅开了个玩笑，但回过头又觉得不管是哪一样都已经与他无关了，“扎到沙发我就把你的皮扒下来补上！”  
Chris吓了一跳，没瞄准就扔了出去，结果飞镖倒没扎到沙发，扎在了Sebastian贴在软木板上的照片，他的额头立刻多了撮亮丽的蓝色羽毛，Chris抱歉的搓了搓手顺便从外面帮他关上了办公室门，窘迫的样子遭到了Scarlett的鄙视，“Sebastian说他结婚时让我给你寄请帖。”  
“好的，辛苦你了。”  
“少来这套Chris！”  
“既然知道就别总套我的话了亲爱的，上学时我还差点追过你呢，我可不想让自己现在后悔当初的审...嗷哦！！”Chris被他曾经追求到和想追求的对象一块扫地出门了。  
   
施工现场的高温快接近华氏99度了，Chris看着远处被轰出热气的大地，想象着从某个矿坑里随时能钻出个史前巨兽什么的情节，手里的小电扇都快转出360个花样了，那样他们就能彻底摆脱这个鬼地方了。  
“这他妈见鬼的地方根本不是人呆的！”他抖了抖衣领，活像个万恶的包工头，Sebastian从隔壁房间走出来时手里多了沓白纸，可能是施工图，他嘴里叼着烟，只穿了件弓字背心，白色的领口周围被汗水弄湿了一片，Chris挑了下眉，虽然高温让他暂时忘记了分泌多巴胺，但Sebastian的及时出现就像沙漠里的一小块绿洲。  
“当初可是你跟股东们把这描述的像个鸟语花香的伊甸园，别那么快就推翻自己Chris。”Sebastian在他身边找了个干净的椅子坐下，把手里的图纸铺在桌面上，烟灰掉在他的工装裤上滚了一腿，但他毫不在意，还有什么比在这个接近100度的高温下开矿更糟心的事吗？  
Chris盯着那团在对方嘴巴里燃起又黯淡的火光，伸手掏了掏Sebastian的裤兜，“我说那话时是春天孩子，还有烟吗？”Sebastian头都没抬，直接把嘴里那根塞给了Chris，然后又从屁股后面的口袋里又抽出根新的给自己点上，“谁让咱们赶上了百年不遇的大高温*，每天只能勉强工作5个小时，这可不在我的预算范围里，但我们都不想看到有人出事对吗？”Sebastian曲起手指敲了敲那张图，上面有他用红笔圈出来的矿区位置。   
“如果把工作时间改到夜里呢？设备开销并不会影响太多预算，工区可以架棚，把探照灯调到最大，拍电影的你见过吗？类似那种夜景设备，这样我们就可以有10到14个小时的工作时间，两拨人轮流，全都避开了白天，你觉得怎么样？”Chris狠吸了口烟，烟嘴上还有Sebastian刚刚嚼过的薄荷糖味道，对方双手架在桌子上侧过头看他，那男人只穿了件T恤衫，墨镜架在鼻梁上让颧骨两侧都积了些汗水，还有那两只健硕的手臂，毛孔全部因为高温打开了，在清晰的脉络下方源源不断的涌现出来，“我得算算成本。”他漫不经心的说，然后及时撤回了自己的眼神。  
Chris的眼睛藏在镜片后面，Sebastian不知道他有没有把自己刚刚那个打量归纳到窥视的范围内，实际上他并不是个每时每刻都那么公私分明的人，自从他们来到俄洲的开采现场，这里条件有限，公司能给他们找到的只有一栋在镇上看起来还算干净的二层小楼，和他们同行的设计师住了一间，Sebastian就只能和Chris住一间，到目前为止已经快一个月了。  
刚开始Chris总会借机对他动动手脚，但随着他不冷不热的态度和当地越来越高的温度，那个男人也终于进入到了一种接近静止的状态，因为一动就会出汗…  
但这些都并不代表Sebastian对他已经没有任何想法了，他每天都有大量的想法，在Chris刚洗完澡热的连条浴巾都懒得裹就出来时，在每个他们由于冷气太足不知不觉滚到一起的尴尬早上，在Chris看到某条搞笑视频乐的东倒西歪最终栽在他身上时…太多太多了，但Sebastian还是忍住了，他不想和Chris最终成为性伴侣，虽然他们已经过了一段时间的这种生活，但那不是他真的想要的，事实上Chris从来都不傻，可他装傻，在所有人面前，在Sebastian面前，也在他自己面前。  
Chris好像还等着他继续说下去，可Sebastian已经卷起图纸打算回去做预算了，Chris看着他因为刚刚倚在靠背上已经湿掉的后背，那股压不住的欲望又开始蠢蠢欲动了起来，他已经过了一个多月的禁欲生活了，倒不是说他少了性就不能活，而是眼前明明有块肥肉，你却要告诉自己这肉有毒，吃了就会上瘾，而此刻他只想跟自己说，“去他妈的Chris，那肉本来就是属于你的！”  
他尾随Sebastian回到屋里，工地的设备用房因为电力条件有限通常不会有大匹配的制冷设备，只有两台金属扇页吊在房顶上嗡嗡的转着，Chris把门从里面锁上，Sebastian听见了回头看他，“你跟进来干嘛？这里太热了。”  
“Yeah，It’s very hot up here~”他摘掉墨镜随手扔在一个矮桌上，Sebastian这会终于看清楚他的眼神了，“Wait！！”  
但Chris没给他多少时间去研究自己的眼睛，他快步走过去拽住了Sebastian的手腕，手心里的汗蹭在皮肤上滑溜溜的，Sebastian本能的往自己的裤子上抹了一把，Chris趁他愣神的工夫将人摁在了门板上，太阳烤的这块金属板材暖烘烘的，他们周围到处都是热气，就连Sebastian的嘴巴都热的烫人，Chris一边气喘吁吁的吻他一边快速的解开他们的裤子，他和Sebastian的腿都是潮湿的，他顶了顶对方的勃起，立刻感受到一团火热的回应，“名副其实哼？从里到外的热。”  
Sebastian也不和他调情，他们早该过了脸红心跳的阶段，更何况现在这里已经够热的了，他扯掉Chris的背心后朝身边看了看，“你选了个不怎么样的地方，”这间屋子是他们的施工用房，除了几把开会时会用的椅子到处都堆满了工具和小型设备，“别指望我躺在地上和你滚一身沙子。”  
Chris也瞥到了地上的黄土，的确有些差强人意，但如果现在让他们穿上衣服等到晚上又有些不人道，他迅速的环顾了一下房间，很快就发现了堆放在角落里的轮胎，“是Caterpillar！我喜欢Caterpillar，来吧。”说完就拉着Sebastian来到了那一排推土机轮胎跟前，轮胎的中部倒是很平整，就是少了点填充物，他把自己的T恤铺在洞的下面，让Sebastian躺上去试了试，“我感觉自己像回到了二年级，现在是什么？我们在你爸爸的汽车修理厂玩点刺激的吗？”  
“我也是没有办法，再说你就不能把它想象成救生圈吗？我喜欢在海里躺在救生圈上！”  
Sebastian翻了个白眼，“就好像救生圈比轮胎好很多一样。”但他还是顺从的趟平了，并且发现的确没有想象中的那样不舒服，除了后背有个洞，所以他不准备脱掉那件背心了。  
Chris都随他了，他倒是把自己快速的脱了个精光，然后在90多度的高温里压在另一个男人身上，没一会Sebastian就分不出自己胸前是汗水还是Chris的口水了，“我有点热。”  
Chris没停继续舔他，“相信我，我比你还热。”他说这话时还顶了顶Sebastian的胯下，似乎是为了证明自己所言不虚，舌尖顺着对方的脖子一直舔到背心的领口边缘，汗水被他一点点舔掉又冒出新的，Sebastian的腿垂在轮胎两侧有点长，为了不挨到地面只能圈在Chris的腰上，“你在给我洗澡吗？”棕发男人不满的哼哼了两声，抬起身体朝对方拱了拱，他的意图很明显，Chris顺着那些边缘咬在了一颗凸起上，Sebastian立刻发出了低沉的叹息，白色布料被舔湿了一圈，里面的红点像小石子一样把背心顶了起来。  
Chris哼笑了一身手指探到了两人中间，Sebastian的阴茎顶着他，他一早就发现了，现在他稍微调整了下姿势，好把他们两个的一起握在手里，汗湿的掌心带着身体的热度席卷了彼此的大脑，那感觉比自己手活要微妙一些，两根火热的阴茎蹭在一起，还有滑不溜手的前液，Sebastian的哼声越来越大了，他摆动着腰攥紧了Chris的头发，“对…再快点Chris！”他命令着又顺从着，脑袋抬起来看了几眼又迫不及待的仰过去，希望胸前也能得到更多照顾。  
Chris知道他前男友的临界点在哪，也知道自己能坚持多久，当Sebastian的在他手里变得越来越沉甸甸时，他低下头将那根不算小的东西含在了嘴里，下面的人被这突如其来的刺激险些丢盔弃甲，Sebastian哼哼着去咬自己的嘴唇，不时的抽几口气，Chris的技巧一向不好，但花样很多，他这人就喜欢尝试别人做不到的，性爱也是一样，越有意思的越吸引他，所以Sebastian不合时宜的想到了那些还遗留在他公寓里的小玩具，他眼神有点涣散的盯着头顶的吊扇，一会头脑空白，一会又想到各种情色的画面，Chris的吸吮声就和这房间里闷热潮湿的空气一样，让他喘不上气来，“别…我想我大概…Chris…”  
Chris知道他要出来了，他用手代替自己的嘴巴完成了最后的工作，Sebastian的东西一点不漏的全部射在了Chris的手心里，然后他抬起对方的一条腿，Sebastian还在大口大口的喘气，胸口闷闷的，后背也湿透了，他不再管那个该死的洞，一把扯掉了自己的背心，精壮的腹肌落在Chris眼里，像点了最后一把火，“扶住你自己。”  
他将Sebastian的两条腿往上推了推，让对方自己拉住那两个漂亮的脚踝，然后将手里黏糊糊的液体全部涂在了那个紧窄的入口，Chris的手指很湿了，有汗水也有别的，进入没有太费劲，他缓慢的试探了一会就加入了更多，Sebastian觉得更闷了，他的头发都湿透了，汗水顺着发烧滴在地上，崭新的论坛被他弄的到处都是水渍。  
中午最热烈的阳光从后面一扇窗照进来，Sebastian的身体被阳光和汗水覆盖就像涂了一层防晒油，肌肉一块块的绷在身上，而Chris更是不逊于他，他整个人覆在对方身上时，大片阴影遮住了Sebastian，细小灰尘都在空气里翻腾着，Chris扶住自己硬到快要爆发的老二顶进那个小洞时，只觉得浑身的火都要喷出来了，他兴奋的握住Sebastian湿漉漉的屁股，又快又用力的开始挺动。  
“…你…慢点！”Sebastian松开自己的一只脚腕改为圈在Chris的腰上，后背磨在轮胎边缘有点疼，Chris看到了就将自己的内裤塞在了他的身下，Sebastian瞪了他一眼，但的确比刚刚好太多了，他动了动腰，待到位置终于合适时踢了Chris一脚，“快点！”  
Chris都快跪下来叫他公主了，真是难伺候，但当他的阴茎深入到那处紧窄的甬道中滑动时，Sebastian平日里所有的刁难仿佛都不存在了一样，他盯着对方那双灰蓝色的大眼睛，发现这时不管是眼角的细纹还是被汗水拧在一起的眼睫都是那么的吸引人，Chris低下头一边用力的挺动一边亲吻着Sebastian的嘴唇，他们的舌尖纠缠在一起，Sebastian半张着嘴，不停的喘息，Chris就趁他失神时用力的吻他，将他的舌头勾出来又顶回去，舔到他下巴都湿了为止。  
就在Sebastian恍恍惚惚的摆动着身体时，Chris发现轮胎边缘硌着自己的大腿十分不舒服，他松开对方的乳头将人一把拉了起来，自己坐到了下面，他将Sebastian摁在腰上，“换你使使劲怎么样？”然后笑着啄了下对方的耳朵，Sebastian难受的挪了挪身体，回手一摸屁股上全是汗，难怪坐在Chris腿上有点滑。  
他环住对方的脖子，两条腿张开在Chris的腰腹两侧，一上一下的开始套弄对方的勃起，Chris喜欢这个，他喜欢看Sebastian为了他失控的样子，欧洲男人往后捋了下自己湿漉漉的头发，然后开始越来越快的动作起来，Chris坐在那个洞上感觉到了重量在下沉，他发现自己要是一味的坐享其成迟早会漏进去，那画面有点搞笑，弄不好还得叫人帮忙把他拉出去。  
于是他开始往上顶，趁Sebastian坐下来时一下顶到最高，“啊…”对方被他几个连续的挺动顶的东倒西歪，有时还会因为Chris自己动作过大滑出穴口，到后来Sebastian干脆沉下身体搂紧面前的男人，任凭他的腰像台机器一样一上一下的在自己的身体里进出，嘴角衔不住的唾液蹭了Chris一肩膀，他从低沉的闷哼变为尖细的呻吟，急促的喘息喷在那个刚刚出现的牙印上，眼睛湿润的像是也能挤出汗水来，“Chris…Chris…more…hum…”  
Chris握紧他，狠狠的顶在对方最敏感的地方，他知道Sebastian身体上的每一个秘密，他亲自探索出来的，Sebastian像猫一样舔弄着Chris的喉咙，在那块凸起的骨头上咬来咬去的，他的手也没闲着，两跟手指夹住Chris的乳头，实际上Chris的那里也挺敏感的，Sebastian有时会压着他舔上整晚，用他湿漉漉的红色舌头。  
超大直径的轮胎被他们弄的一片狼藉，黑色的磨砂胶皮上到处都是滑腻的液体，Sebastian气喘吁吁的摊在那上面，肚子上是他自己和Chris的精液，考虑到现在还不能回家，Chris只好在关键时刻忍住了，东西射了Sebastian一肚子，他总不能射在地上吧…Sebastian挥了挥手，让他别那么儿女情长，自己也没怪他，Chris和他并肩躺在那个大轮子上，中间的洞终于被一人一半分担了。  
Sebastian从裤子里摸出一根烟，“最后一根了，要一起吗？”  
Chris点了点头，他热的想喝水，“呆会我得洗个澡，和工人们一起也没办法，太热了！”  
“那你怎么解释这个？”Sebastian怒了下嘴巴，Chris顺着他的目光看到自己脖子上的牙印，“God damn！你就不能咬别处吗？”  
“谁让你的舌头舍不得从我耳朵里出来！你知道我最怕那个，少玩点花样能死吗？！”Chris听对方振振有词，又想到了刚刚Sebastian因为那个持续的舔弄浑身抖的不成样子的表情就觉得一个牙印也没什么不好，可能这事在别人看来还挺辣的，前提是他们不知道那个留下牙印的人是谁。  
“好吧，至少给我找瓶水随便冲冲，你射了我一身。”Chris低头看了眼自己的肚子，Sebastian最后没等到和他一起，他第二次高潮时还坐在自己身上，理所当然他们两个都没能幸免，Sebastian翻了个白眼，将烟头塞进对方嘴里，回身从另一个口袋里掏出一包餐纸，“你是个小妞吗？出门时口袋里塞满了化妆品？”Chris笑着吸了口事后烟，感觉好多了，缓解疲惫的好东西。  
“我是不是小妞你最清楚，而且你现在需要这个小妞提供的东西，你需要吗？”Sebastian抽出一张纸在Chris面前甩了甩，然后将自己身上乱七八糟的东西都擦了个干净，“还是你更喜欢直接去冲个凉？”  
Chris在斗嘴方面总是屡战屡败，后来他干脆学会了不说话，他将那根吸过两口的香烟又塞回给Sebastian，自己从他手里抽了张纸出来，“我们什么时候可以实现夜晚开工？”  
“这事我得和Devin商量一下，还有Dan，确保没有什么风险。”后者是和他们一起过来的中年设计师，每天中午趁着女儿午休要回去和对方Face time，因为工地没网。  
Chris擦干净身上的体液就从轮子上爬了起来，T恤被垫在下面已经皱的不成样子，而且摸上去潮乎乎的，裤子倒是勉强能穿，内裤干脆被他塞进了口袋里，“那就尽快将方案制定出来，采购照明设备和发电机也得有几天，我们耽误不起了。”  
Sebastian也已经把自己好歹弄干净了点，他一边穿衣服一边嘲笑起Chris，“说的好像刚刚那是最后的欢愉一样，你突然那么正经我都有点不适应了亲爱的~”  
Chris没理他，径自走到门口撕开一提矿泉水，往自己和Sebastian身上浇了两瓶，“真浪费！”  
“知足吧，至少我这会没找你收钱。”  
“这不好笑Seb。”  
“好吧，算我不会说话，我要去清洗那个轮子了，你要一起吗？”  
Chris强压下心里的火气，他本来以为每一次亲近都能让他们的关系又回温了一些，但每一次好像都是他一厢情愿，Sebastian冷漠的就像个混蛋，可他自己又何尝不是呢？他们没有什么关系了，在这种情况下他没理由再让Sebastian伏在他的肩头说尽甜言蜜语，所以他们只好用冷嘲热讽去掩盖那份迅速降温后的尴尬。  
Sebastian背对着他将那个巨大的轮胎扶起来冲了冲，水流缓缓盖过那上面留下的欢爱痕迹，落在地上很快就被高温一点点蒸发了，现在除了空气中很难辨认的一点漂白水味道，再也没有其他。  
几天后Sebastian拿着Devin的传真走过来告诉Chris，他们可以着手采购夜间照明设备了。  
   
夜间开采计划得到执行后让Chris他们这些坐惯了办公室的温室小草立刻就尝到了甜头，即使夜晚的俄洲温度比纽约的白天还要热，但已经好很多了，唯一的问题是他得和Sebastian轮流在现场监察，这使得他们几乎每天只有晚饭时能够匆匆碰上一面，Chris在过了一段这种不人道的生活后开始怀疑对方是故意的。  
“别那么幼稚了亲爱的，我每天想你想的裤子都紧了，但那又有什么办法呢？谁让我们拿了Devin的钱，那就得好好干活~”Sebastian敷衍似的亲了亲那个发起脾气就像个小孩一样的男人，立刻被对方揉进怀里加深了这个吻，Chris抓着他屁股上的工装裤口袋，用力去磨蹭布料下的两瓣肉体，Sebastian发出一声满足的闷哼，他们的舌头在对方嘴里顶来顶去，皮肤上的温度很快就被点着了，直到Sebastian感觉一个坚硬的东西顶上他的小腹，他这才气喘吁吁的推开对方，“我今天早点回来怎么样？如果你愿意早起几分钟嗯？现在Joe等着我呢。”  
Chris又把他捉过来吻了几下才开口，“你知道，几分钟可不够，还有，我打赌你后半句是故意的！现在我真的软了…”  
Sebastian得意的笑起来，还趁对方不备狠狠在那根老二上抓了一把，像个快乐的高中生，Chris被这个幼稚的突然袭击搞的只想立在原地翻白眼，他目送对方摇着尾巴跨进那辆二手别克，黄土扬起，Sebastian的身影伴着一轮落日渐渐消失在了远处，像极了某个西部老片的悲凉结尾。  
他走回房间将那些他们已经吃完的三明治盘子扫进水槽，工作质量加大了，生活质量却下降了，尤其在Sebastian刚刚说那话时的漫不经心和满不在乎的态度，这一切都让他开始质疑，其实他一直在质疑，但他懒得让自己的思维钻的太深，Chris有点轻度的焦虑，他不喜欢被一些生活以外的麻烦事缠住，就像他从不问Sebastian当初他们为什么分手？难道真的只是因为他和那个叫Lily的出去吃了顿饭？这些年他可没少和女人出去应酬，Sebastian不是那么小气的男人，他大方起来甚至令人发指！  
但他从来没去思考过这些，他们争吵，做爱，和好，再争吵，所以Chris一味的觉得这个Lily也会被之后的某一个美妙夜晚所填补，再遗忘，他们就又能和以前那样亲密无间了，可惜这些都只是他自己的觉得，第二天Devin告诉他Sebastian不再是他的助理，他将带走组里一半员工，然后拥有自己的小组。  
说实话Chris不相信Sebastian事前一无所知，尽管他表现的和自己一样震惊，但Chris知道从那天起他们回不去了，争吵伴随着不可避免的中伤，而结果通常只有一种，Sebastian换了自己公寓的门锁，将属于Chris的所有东西都打包扔了出来，包括他最喜欢的他们曾经一起分享过的饰品，那些昂贵的吊坠、墨镜、戒指…通通像堆破烂一样堆在Chris办公室门口时，他就知道他们这次完了。  
如果Sebastian可以真的像每一对分手后就不欢而散的伴侣那样对他也许倒好，但他没有，他表现的十分大方，所以Chris说了，他大方起来令人发指，他会礼貌的和他在公司打招呼，开玩笑，聊最近华尔街的股票或是某个他们喜欢的运动明星的八卦，一切还和以前一样，仿佛那个糟糕的下午他们为了分组吵到恨不得杀了对方的事完全不存在，Chris迷惑过，也有过那么一瞬间想去探寻答案，结果最终被Sebastian一次的酒后乱性改变了初衷。  
那是他们第一次因为分手这事约上共同的朋友想和大家说个明白，其实Chris不赞成这种做法，有种光天化日被人扒光审判的感觉，但Sebastian说他们必须这么做，因为他们之间有太多纠缠不清的财产了，包括Anthony酒吧里剩下的酒，Emily咖啡馆的会员卡，Toby蛋糕店的折扣券…Chris简直快要逃跑了，这种离婚闹分家的桥段不是应该只出现在有钱人的世界里吗？而且瞧瞧他们之间分的那些东西吧！  
结果话题明明是Sebastian自己挑起来的，等他把所有东西都一古脑的摊在桌上分门别类后就再也没人拦得住他了，他大概喝了两瓶龙舌兰，整整两瓶，坚持不和任何人分享，因为那是用他自己的名字存的酒，他笑着说不能便宜了Chris。  
Chris大半夜将人抬回家时就发现自己口袋里的钥匙已经打不开那扇白色小木门了，他费劲的摸了半天才摸到Sebastian的那把，而两个酒鬼搂在一起有时往往不光只会掏个东西，还容易擦枪走火，那晚当Chris落下第一个吻时天真的以为他们扮好朋友的游戏终于结束了。  
他倚在水槽边上抽了根烟，脑子里跳跃着关于这半年来发生在他和Sebastian身上的一切，远处的落日已经彻底沉进了谷底，没什么比一个人在异乡渡夜更糟的了，他不知道当轮到自己守夜时Sebastian坐在这间屋子里是不是也和他一样感到一种末日般的惆怅，还是只有他才会有这种文艺倾向，Sebastian实际上骨子里是个大男主义很强的家伙，他外表不修边幅，小习惯也很多，怎么看都是个普通的不能再普通的男人，但实际他所有东西都在心里，他没有Chris那样善于表达，所以Chris一直以为他们之间会有一个符合自己内心的剧情，他们按部就班，按照他设定好的剧本就那么发展下去。  
Chris将烟头摁在水槽里，他今天是怎么了，满脑子都是关于Sebastian的小情绪，他很少这样，不被分心的专注去想一个人，但他今天就是无论做什么都不对劲，也许是他们已经分开的足够久了，虽然他还是搞不清楚分手的原因，但至少他开始愿意坐下来和对方好好谈谈了，只要不是因为Sebastian已经不爱他了，Sebastian当然不可能不爱他了，他掩饰性的摇了摇头，还在内心嘲笑了一下自己的杞人忧天，Sebastian每天都睡在他身边，怎么可能不爱他了，即使他换了公寓钥匙，扔了他所有东西，又把他们那些无伤大雅但纠缠不清的小账本都算了个明白，可他依然坚信Sebastian是爱他的。  
……Sebastian应该还是爱他的吧？10秒钟后他开始问自己这个蠢问题，然后一股巨大的恐惧像黑夜一样笼罩了他，或许这就是问题所在，Sebastian已经不爱他了，所以没有原因，无关Lily，Susan或是Mary的，他就只是不爱他了。  
房间里已经彻底黑透了，Chris这辈子都没自己在厨房里呆过那么久，而且是什么都不干的单纯倚在水槽边发呆，那些和情趣有关的不算数，他摸着墙壁一点点蹭到客厅，企图让自己陷入网络世界冷静一下，但他刚找到手机就发现屏幕一直在闪烁，至少有10几通未接来电，来自不同的号码，这是怎么了？Sebastian已经厌弃他到把他的号码卖给保险推销员的地步了吗？他自嘲的嗤笑一声，黑暗里手机的光亮照在脸上格外的刺眼。  
就在他刚打算打开那些同样被塞满的未读短信时，又一通陌生电话顶了进来，他发誓这个号码刚刚出现过，所以这也许不是保险推销员？还有他到底是什么时候给自己的手机设置了静音的？  
Chris划开了通话键，“这里是Evans，希望你不是卖保险的。”  
“天杀的Chris你可算接电话了！！！长话短说，矿井塌方了，Stan在之前收到工人的报告就跟着下去察看了，可是他们进去还不到10分钟下面就塌了，我们正在…”Chris没等对面讲完就冲出了房间，他甚至来不及思考打电话的是谁，整个过程因为视线不及还撞倒了门口的鞋架，那很疼，但他顾不上去揉一下，单腿蹦着就跨出了房间，车子被Sebastian开走了，他敲了附近几户人家终于借到了一辆小货车，从镇上到施工地点大概要开20几分钟，他们绕了一块麦子地，Chris把身上所有钞票都甩在了车主身上，“用你知道的最快速度赶过去，压坏多少我都赔给你！”  
中年司机大概是没见过这么气急败坏的求助者，又或者只是被他急红眼的样子感动了，他们赶到矿井时比以往节省了6分钟，Chris奔出车门，一路上他都在幻想这也许只是Sebastian跟他开的又一个恶劣的玩笑，如果真是那样他就会告诉对方这一点都不好笑，然后再把人关起来揍一顿，因为Sebastian干过这事，他们一周年时那家伙谎称自己被人困在了某个酒吧，结果等Chris赶到时整个酒吧静悄悄的，昏暗无窗的地下摇滚天堂被对方不知道从哪搞来的投影设备改成了小型天文馆，Chris差点以为自己掉进了时空隧道，然后Sebastian就举着个蜡烛从吧台走了出来，口中还唱着《Beauty and A Beat》。  
“你把我当成野兽了吗美人儿？”  
“不，你是误入城堡的公主。”然后他们吹灭蜡烛，在整个屋顶都是星空投影的房间里吻到互相撕扯，“为什么选了这么个地方？”Chris气喘吁吁的问他男朋友。  
“这是唯一和我有点交情的酒吧，老板是个喜欢嘻哈的妙人，叫Anthony，呆会介绍给你，现在干你该干的甜心~”  
“那他可真是不折不扣的好人。”说完他们又迫不及待的滚到了一起，不过那动作更像两只野兽…   
当Chris拨开人群跑到已经被拉上警戒线的矿区时，一切幻想都破灭了，他们的工程设计师Dan正在指挥当地的救援队避开可能落下的承重石进行紧急救助，轰隆的机械声以及现场明晃晃的探照灯将Chris孤独的影子无限放大，他愣在原地发了会呆，然后Dan看见了他，对方大声的喊他，可他脑子里除了灰尘和碎石几乎一片空白，对方不得已开始摇晃他，“Chris！！！我们必须联系总部，我之前联系不上你不敢擅自决定，可一旦下面发生不测至少我们…”  
“Shut up！！！”Chris终于做出了反应，他一把推开Dan跑到矿口，从最上面的石头开始搬，没人问他是谁，也没人关心这个穿着高级品牌Polo衫的男人为什么这么激动，他甚至连手套都没来得及戴。  
清理工作已经进行了快1个小时，救援队说按照经验超过30分钟氧气就会开始变得稀薄，而他们现在只挖开了30米，距离坍塌位置还有将近一半，Chris早就被人架了出去，他没有经验，刚开始还可以帮帮忙，一旦挖掘深入就必须撤离以免发生二次坍塌将他也掩埋，他被拽走时朝里面疯狂的大喊着Sebastian的名字，Dan差点把他打晕。  
被独自安置在一把椅子上，黄土蹭了Chris一身，连打理干练的发梢上都有，但他不在乎，他像死了一样瘫在那，明明很悲伤却一点都哭不出来，脑子里不断出现的是那轮即将落下去的红日以及Sebastian远去的背影。  
救援持续到了半夜，早就已经超过了无数个30分钟，其间Chris接了一通来自纽约的电话，Devin焦急的声音出现在另一端时他只是机械的问了声好，声音冷静的不能再冷静，甚至有些冷静过头了，“你说情况不乐观是什么意思Chris？我知道Sebastian从你的助理变成平级这事让你心里一直不痛快，但他毕竟是你的同事，况且现在生死不明，你最好祈祷他没事，还有其他矿工，不然我们就要一起上新闻了！我已经联系了专业的医疗队，那个镇连个像样的医院都没有，到最近的城市也得开至少一个小时的车，希望他们赶到时我们都别丢了饭碗！”  
Chris冷静的听他老板说完最后一句然后挂断了电话，饭碗？Sebastian才是他的饭碗，没人比他更想要祈祷这个男人的平安了，并且他突然意识到了问题的答案，那个一直像句玩笑话或者赌气话一样横在他们之间的问题，“你根本就不知道我想要的是什么Chris…”  
其实Sebastian一直都想要的是他们有一天可以光明正大的在一起，就像现在，全世界都以为他们彼此憎恨，不惜诅咒对方，全世界都在看Chris的笑话，而他连帮Sebastian签手术的权利都没有，他唯一能够做的就是站在一边远远的看着他，就像他这些年来一直做的那样，一个活在暗处的Chris，一个活在Sebastian某个关系亲密的人标签背后的Chris，一个somebody…  
   
救援现场已经乱成了一团，当地人大多在用印第安语争论，并且会时不时看向那个站在一边的负责人，他安静的样子和这里极其不协调。  
Chris至今还觉得有些不真实，上一秒他们还在餐厅里接吻，那个和他开着下流玩笑的小疯子，做每一件事都显得那么漫不尽心实际却最具有持久性的Sebastian，包括这些年和他的感情，好像随时可以拍拍屁股走人，却心甘情愿陪他扮演了那么多年关系不熟的同事，他有时觉得自己非常了解对方，有时又觉得Sebastian就是个陌生人，陌生到每一次都能给他带来更多认识的那种怀里藏着大秘密的家伙。  
而现在那个家伙很有可能再也不会出现在他面前，他连眼睛都不敢眨一下的盯着前面的矿口，生怕脑海里所有负面假想在一瞬间变为现实。  
“我的上帝啊这里发生了什么？！”  
Chris并没有马上回答，他以为这熟悉的罗马尼亚口音依然来自大脑中枢底层，他面无表情的转动脖子看向声音来源，Sebastian的T恤领口被汗水浸湿了，手里还拎了听可乐，眼睛瞪的老大，可你难道不知道碳酸饮料喝多了会影响生育吗？  
“操你的Chris，都什么时候了你还关心这个！！”Sebastian用一种看神经病人的眼神看着他前男友，然后快步跑去了矿坑那边，原来这不是幻想！  
一时间Chris像被分成了无数份，他不知道自己应该先做点什么或是先说点什么，他差点真的像个神经病人一样跪在地上放声大哭，那种又想哭又想笑的抽搐表情让Sebastian不得不被Dan拥在怀里的同时分出一点心思去照看他，“那家伙怎么了？活见鬼了吗？”  
工程师立刻将之前自己误会Sebastian被埋在矿井里的经过描述了一遍，要不是目前形势不允许，Sebastian真想走过去抱抱对方，他还没见过Chris为什么事难受成这样呢，说实话那感觉还挺不错的。  
救援工作一直持续了快9个钟头，有7个年轻人遇难了，Chris的状态还是浑浑噩噩的，Sebastian负责了大部分的安抚和协调工作，直到太阳再一次席卷整个大地，他们才终于有了一丝喘息的机会。  
“Hey~”Sebastian将不知道从哪搞到的冰啤酒递到Chris面前，对方接过去冲他点了点头，经过昨晚的事他们反倒有点尴尬了，话题不知道该从何开启，两个人坐在满地狼藉的矿坑旁边有点劫后余生的意味，“你就打算一直把我当成死的了？”Sebastian喝了一口自己手里的可乐，眼神还停留在远处负责清扫现场的工人们身上。  
“我们结婚吧。”  
“啊？”  
这要不是Chris，这要不是Sebastian了解的那个Chris，他发誓自己真的会叫救护车等会再走，这还有一个脑袋受伤的。  
“我是认真的。”  
“我没怀疑你的态度，我只是怀疑你的思路...如果你是为了什么多愁善感的突发奇想，我劝你还是先回忆一下我们分手的原因，我...不是我喜欢旧事重提，就是我们已经为那些东西争吵了太多次，我不想再过那种日子了Chris。”  
“没错，我们都知道我们为什么会过那种日子，就因为我们还没结婚。”  
“……怎么你处理问题的方式这么极端？难道除了分手和结婚你就没别的创意了吗？”老天快来让那个正常的Chris回来吧，这里死了那么多人，他们之后还不知道要忙成什么样，而现在他前男友却要急着和他结婚？！  
“我没办法告诉你在那一瞬间我知道你有可能永远离开我的时候我都在想什么，所以我只能告诉你这个结果。”  
Sebastian算是见识到了什么是惊吓后遗症，他翻了个白眼知道自己再说什么也无法改变此时心理脆弱的Chris，“好吧，至少让我想想，我们总不能在这，在这些遇难者家属面前来个和平之吻吧？我还不想被当成新闻，现在让我们先去处理好工作行吗？”  
这些安抚在一定程度上起到了作用，Chris看起来安心多了，他终于打开了手里那罐快被他捏到变形的啤酒，这说明他开始想干点别的事情了，但Sebastian还没来得及放心，Chris突然盯着那枚拉环，在那电影里才会出现的类似戒指一样傻不拉几的小东西和他的手指之间来回打量。  
“停下Chris！我不会同意的！至少不是现在，或许我承认那在某些时候很浪漫，但绝对不是现在！！”Sebastian一边低声警告他，一边看了眼周围，生怕有人把他们当成一对神经病看待。  
“好吧，说实话有点小。”Chris自嘲的将拉环扔到了地上，Sebastian的白眼都快翻出眼眶了，“可不是嘛...”  
他们沉默的喝完彼此手里的饮料，Devin的电话在此时再次响了起来，“你瞧，幸好我没答应你，不然你的求婚就要被迫中断了。”Chris现在觉得就连Sebastian嘲笑他的样子都是那么让人感动，Sebastian却在那种黏糊糊的注视下打了个哆嗦，他指了指对方那部还在一直滴滴滴响个不停的电话，起身逃了别处。  
   
“告诉我最坏的。”Devin的声音里听的出有点疲惫，Chris肯定这事已经被媒体知道了，而他们的老板正在忙着应付那些得理不饶人的记者们。  
“我要和Sebastian结婚了。”  
“什么？”  
“我觉得对你来说这就是最坏的消息了。”  
“你在医院？你伤了脑袋还是Sebas...遇难了？”  
有一瞬间Chris想这也许是个好机会，“我既没有受伤Sebastian也没有遇难，我们都好好的，所以才想到要结婚，抱歉之前一直瞒着公司。”  
“……”电话那头沉默了几秒，大概Devin还在纠结要用点什么难听话反击他最爱的两个下属，“听着你这个神经病，我现在没工夫管你们是他妈要结婚还是生孩子，就告诉我矿难的情况！！！”  
“从科学的角度我们还生不出孩子，”Chris咕哝了一句，Devin差点摔了电话，他赶紧继续说，“有7个年轻人遇难了，具体情况还在调查，不过我们从一个幸存的工人身上发现了点什么，是Seb发现的，”他老板可能已经准备骂他一句就赶紧挂断电话了，“他伤的不严重，但一直表现的很惊慌失措，我们就趁没人时和他谈了谈…他说有两个工人在前几天的发掘过程中发现了金子，这是我们先前没有探测到的，所以他们趁没人注意时凿开了几处矿石，那些区域都被标在了安全范围以外，我猜他们开采的是承重石，所以昨晚当有人发现异常时正好赶上Seb监管，悲剧就发生了，但Seb太幸运了，感谢上帝，他发现问题后偷偷跑出去调查了那几个年轻人的家，发现他们的家人在这几天的确见过些像是带有金子的石块，所以猜测几乎是成立的。”  
“虽然我很为他们的不幸感到惋惜，但某些意义上来讲他们算是救了公司一命，我知道该怎么和股东们交代了，不过Chris，出于私人关系，我劝你三思，公司不允许办公室恋情这你知道。”也许是这个不幸中的万幸让Devin感觉好了很多，就连后边的警告听上去都是充满了温情的友谊之声。  
“所以我才说那是最坏的消息，对你。”  
“……好吧无论如何先祝福你们。”这把他的老板果断挂掉了电话，可能他认为现在并不是和下属灌输心灵鸡汤的好时候，或者他就只是单纯的不想再聊这个话题了，因为前些年Chris看起来直的就像一道闪电...  
   
汇报完工作，Chris的视线又不自觉的去搜寻Sebastian，在环顾了周围都没发现那人的身影后开始焦急的四处寻找，矿坑周围拉满了警戒线，那家伙不可能再跑进去，烈日当头，Chris的脸上混着汗水和沙土，T恤袖子早就被卷到了肩膀，整个人看起来就像从西部走来的拾荒者，工人们看了他几眼，在听说是自己人惹的祸后都不敢轻易上前去询问这个负责人。  
“你怎么还没走？”工程师Dan从之前那间他们瞎搞过的设备用房里走出来，就看到Chris满脸落魄的站在太阳底下，因为熬夜胡子拉碴的完全没有了精英模样。  
“你看到Sebastian了吗？”  
“哦是的，他让我告诉你他先去车里等你了，我看你还没有讲完电话就没打扰你，你们都熬了一夜，后面还有的忙，我昨晚在一个轮胎里将就着睡了会，好在那些轮胎足够大，这就交给我吧。”  
“哦是吗轮胎？哈~真有你的伙计！对……休息……是的，我们都需要休息，那就辛苦你了。”Chris尴尬的摸了摸鼻子，他不知道Dan睡的是哪个轮胎，但不管是哪个，都勾起了他一些不合时宜的想法，他用兔子一样的速度迅速跑向了Sebastian停车的地方。  
那家伙已经趴在方向盘上睡着了，Chris拉开车门钻进去时吵醒了他，他朝对方露出一个迷迷糊糊的傻笑，Chris仿佛再也按耐不住心里那些藏了一整晚的悸动，他扯过Sebastian的衣领给了对方一个足够火辣的吻。  
“哇哦~我以为我们至少应该等到回去？”Sebastian抹了抹嘴角上沾到的口水，瞬间清醒了过来，绑安全带时他还不放心的扫了眼周围，“还好这附近没人。”  
“Devin已经知道了，我刚刚和他说明了情况。”  
Sebastian点了点头，他本能的理解为Chris是在说这次矿难，“Devin肯定急坏了。”  
“那倒没有，我猜他现在顾不上这些，所以说不定这是个好时机。”  
“等等...你跟他说了什么？”停下正在发动的车子，Sebastian惊恐的看向他前男友，或许已经不是前男友了，但他必须先了解清楚事情被他脑子发热的男朋友究竟搞到了什么地步。  
“就是...我们可能会结婚的事。”  
“老天啊Chris！！！你...听着我知道你可能被吓着了，但是你觉得在这个时候跟我们的老板提这事真的是个好时机？你说了好时机对吗？抱歉也许是我没听清楚。”  
Chris现在已经从那阵焦虑中清醒了很多，他或许也察觉到了不妥，但木已成舟，说出去的话也收不回来了，“你瞧，我们总要找个机会公布，所以我想不如趁他心思不在这里时...”  
“去你的心思不在这里！现在都什么时候了？！你是小学生吗？”  
“嘿！你现在是不想跟我结婚了吗？”  
“我压根也没答应要和你结婚！”  
他们互相瞪视着彼此，Chris现在看起来全然就是个怒气冲天的小学生，因为同桌没答应借给他作业抄的那种完全不管不顾乱发脾气的小孩，他多少年没这样过了。  
“你早晚得答应！”说完他负气的将手臂抱在胸前，“除非你想我现在下车跟你求婚？那我们就只能用易拉罐上的铁环，你自己选吧！”  
Sebastian捏了捏方向盘，即将恶语相向的冲动被旁边那个男人紧抿嘴唇的样子转移了注意力，说真的他的确无法体会Chris昨晚经历过的那些心理阴影，他只是觉得他男朋友有点受刺激过头了，天呐他说了那是他男朋友吗？看来他已经从心里默认他们的关系复合了，那还有什么可争执的呢？至少不是现在！Sebastian再次翻了个白眼忍气吞声的启动了他们的小汽车，一路歪歪扭扭的开回了镇上的房子，期间还被Chris怂恿着从那片昨晚就被对方压平的稻田里抄了个近路。  
一走进房子他们就迫不及待地在沙发上滚成了一团，Sebastian原本设想了一路的过激画面均未出现，他在Chris落锁的那一刻就知道会发生什么了。  
这是一场带着安抚性的欢爱，不管Chris如何焦躁地撕破Sebastian的衣服，他都完全放任着对方，他知道必须给Chris一个缓解压力的途径，让他能够将心中仍然浮现的恐惧彻底释放出来，以此证明自己还好好地活在他面前。  
Sebastian想趁Chris脱衣服的空档去拉上窗帘，要知道现在可是大白天，但他面前的男人甚至等不到去浴室里先洗把脸，更何况那狗屁的什么窗帘，最好让所有人都看见他的Sebastian还活着，是他的Sebastian！  
“听我说蜜糖，除非我们今晚连夜赶回纽约，不然我们就还得在这个地方呆上个把月，你猜这地方的风土人情会不会想要看两个男人来场真人秀？”Sebastian一边躲开窗户，一边应对Chris近乎疯狂地亲吻，好不容易才把这句话说完整。  
Chris将他压在墙上深深地吻了一会后，才拽住Sebastian被黄土和汗水浸润湿透的手腕，把人带进卧室，“我们以前在办公室里搞的时候怎么不见你考虑对面人的感受？”  
Sebastian气喘吁吁地回吻着Chris的锁骨和前胸，“因为那里是华尔街！谁他妈关心你在房间里打炮还是杀人越货，每个人都在干些见不得人的勾当！”  
Chris低沉的笑声透过Sebastian的皮肤钻进他的耳朵，“你把我说软了亲爱的。”  
Sebastian伸手握住Chris身下那根，然后得意地看了他一眼，“很明显你在撒谎宝贝儿~这么多年，当你压在我身上时，你从没中途软过。”  
Chris冲他挑了挑眉，“我的荣幸女士。”  
Sebastian的手指好看，握住Chris的老二时就像在抚摸一件艺术品，他会在摩擦头部的同时适当地去抚慰下面的囊袋，Chris仰起头深深叹了口气，然后去摸枕头下面的润滑剂，昨晚他离开前刚刚藏好的。  
Sebastian看向那玩意儿的眼神意有所指，Chris耸了耸肩，“我本来打算今晚复合。”  
“你追求前任的手段已经这么敷衍了吗？我以为至少能收到一朵红玫瑰。”  
“如果你喜欢那样的剧情，我可以安排一卡车鲜花，这不是问题亲爱的。”  
Sebastian忍不住为那景象打了个哆嗦，“还是易拉罐戒指吧，我多花粉过敏。”  
Chris打开润滑剂的盖子，往自己身下浇了一些，冰凉的水性粘液弄了Sebastian一手，让他滑动起来的动作看上去更加色情。  
Chris将面前的男人拉到自己身上，分开那双长腿，让他跪在自己上方，手指沾着黏腻的润滑朝Sebastian股间裂缝探去，那里现在又紧又热，被Chris摸到时会忍不住收缩。  
“放松Sebby~”  
Sebastian手上的动作更快了，他卖力地套弄着Chris的阴茎，将那些晶亮的液体蹭满整个柱身。  
“别摸了亲爱的，你知道我不可能只满足于一次手活，留着你的手做点其他事怎么样？比如好好分开你自己，让我能更快地完成润滑部分。”  
Sebastian的脸有些红，不知道是出于激动还是羞涩，但当他和Chris在会议室里也搞过之后，Sebastian已经很多年没羞涩过了，至少在Chris这个老流氓面前，他知道害羞只能是种情趣。  
他配合地转过身，双手分开自己挺翘的两瓣臀肉，将那个殷红的小口暴露在他前男友面前，然后张嘴含住了Chris的龟头。  
Chris倒抽一口凉气，探到Sebastian体内的手指都停住了，真他妈爽！他骂了一句，然后加快手指上的速度，弯曲着角度在那甬道内旋转加深，直到第二根、第三根。  
Sebastian有些累了，改成一手扶着Chris的大腿，一手掰开自己的屁股，可说实话他被Chris摸得很爽，他们在一起很多年了，对彼此的身体都非常了解，Chris单是用手就能把他操射，这一点上他毫不怀疑，可他想要真的，至少此刻，Chris必须操进来。  
他吐出那根几乎再吸两口就能射的硬挺老二，转过身看了Chris一眼，对放随着他直起身的动作就手指抽出，只需一个眼神，Chris就已经明白Sebastian想说什么，他靠到Sebastian身后，将他紧紧搂在自己胸前，一边舔吻Sebastian的肩胛骨，一边扶着自己的勃起一寸寸顶开这具身体。  
Sebastian屏住呼吸不断地往下沉，直到把Chris全部吃进去，他们一同叹了口气，Chris的手指摸上他挺立的一对乳头，腰腹开始轻轻晃动，Sebastian闭着眼靠在他怀里，等紧涩感过后，他分开双腿，浪荡地骑在Chris身上前后摇晃，Chris看不到他的表情，却紧紧掐住他的腰，偶尔还会拍打他满是汗水的臀肉，在那上面留下几个性感的红痕。  
在往常的性爱中，Sebastian多半处于被动，一边是因为他不需要玩什么花样Chris已经挺带劲了，如果再费些心思，他可能会死在床上，另一边是因为Sebastian没有Chris脸皮厚，能够配合他做出那些羞耻的姿势已经很难了，他没必要再去挑战自我…但今天不同，Sebastian觉得他需要给Chris一些定心丸吃，哪怕这会成为Chris日后审视他的标准。  
他转过身改为和Chris面对面相拥的姿势，Chris吻着他的脖子和下巴，在他下巴那道沟上不停舔弄，让Sebastian有种自己是只猫的错觉，他挺起胸，暗示性地将那发红坚硬的乳粒送到Chris面前，Chris很配合地含进了嘴里，然后吸得啧啧出声，Sebastian的喘息都染上了一些哽咽，他胸口很敏感，被T恤衫摩擦几下都能挺立，Chris之前就经常喜欢舔咬这里，但Sebastian总会有意无意地岔开他的注意力，要知道被咬破皮会很疼的，尤其是夏天…  
Chris喘着粗气在Sebastian丰满的胸口上留下一个咬痕，Sebastian抱着他的脖子，屁股已经湿透，有润滑剂，也有他们的体液，但更多的是汗水，房间内闷热的高温蒸发了Chris的理智，他一边不计后果地吻咬着Sebastian耳垂，一边问他喜不喜欢，或者爽不爽之类的下流问题。  
Sebastian地回答断断续续，甚至带了些哭腔，他一边推拒着Chris的胸膛，一边又忍不住抬起身体往那根火热的地方迎合，被操得狠了还会哆嗦着夹紧穴口，Chris在最后冲刺阶段把他按在床单上，双腿分到最大不断用力撞过去，Sebastian的屁股都被撞红了，他摇着头眼睛里有些湿润，“慢…慢一些Chris…哈啊哦老天啊…你想弄死我吗？我…我待会还要去见记者！”  
Chris哪里还会管那些家伙，他握紧Sebastian的手，和他十指相扣，同时俯下身用力去吻他的脖子和锁骨，“除非你答应我的求婚！”  
哦上帝啊…又是这个！  
“我说了我会考虑的，但你不能，你不能在这种时候，这是犯规啊啊…”  
在Chris的行事准则里，没有犯规，只有好不好用，他顶住Sebastian的前列腺，停在那块发红的位置上不断摩擦，Sebastian的舌头都要直了，他夹紧Chris的腰，哭哭啼啼的音调高了好几分，“我…答应…我答应你！不…啊…Chris放开！”  
Chris这才重新抽出阴茎，然后再快速顶回去，直到撞进那令人晕眩的极乐之地。  
Sebastian气喘吁吁地吸着气，身下一片狼藉，没有立刻闭合的穴口上挂着几滴乳白色的精液，Chris把手指探进去，带出更多液体，“抱歉没忍住。”  
Sebastian翻了个白眼，转过身不想理他，Chris凑过去拉住他的手不断亲吻Sebastian的无名指，却被对方一把将手抽了回去，“做爱时说过得话你也信？你就做好求婚一辈子的准备吧！”然后逃也似的冲进了浴室。  
Chris先是楞了一下，但在看着Sebastian鲜活的肉体从他眼前逃走时，居然觉得求一辈子婚也不错，至少他还活着，这就够了。

矿难事件持续了近一个月后他们再次得到了获准开工的批文，由于这次事件纯属个人行为，所以开采工作没受到政府的责难，但Chris和Sebastian就没那么好命了，他们的事被公司知道后HRD立刻将人叫回了纽约，就像之前Chris了解的那样，他和Sebastian得离开一个，本来他已经决定另谋高就了，Devin的一条赦免令却打乱了他所有计划。  
“这次工程是你们两个一起负责的，甚至当初某人跟我力荐没Sebastian不行，现在看来你们两个是早有预谋了？”Devin严肃的看着Chris，Sebastian还留在俄洲的工地，他只能独自来领便当。  
“其实那会我们还处在分手状态...”Chris挠了挠脖子，和自己的老板聊私事怎么看都有些尴尬。  
“……我不管你们之间有什么感天动地的经历，我只想这次的工作能够圆满完成，所以你们谁也别想在这期间砸了我的饭碗，现在立刻去接手你的新工作，从今天开始你就留在纽约负责这边和俄洲的协调以及所有经费的控制部分，现场由Sebastian负责。”  
“什么？”Chris首先没想到的是公司居然破例让他们都留了下来，然后就是他即将和Sebastian分开两年？！“我反对！”  
“你有什么资格反对？惹了那么多事想拍拍屁股去过好日子，除非我从这个位子上离开了，否则没商量！”  
“这是不人道的！”  
“哦是吗那请问你们结婚了吗？”  
“……就快了！”  
“那就是还没有，记得给我寄请柬，我是说如果有个婚礼的话。”  
“……他早晚会同意！”  
“你可以出去了。”  
“……等着瞧，到时候我一定会去投诉！”  
“我等着你的好消息。”  
“……”  
Sebastian在得知了这个结果后不仅没生气反而笑的差点流眼泪，“这么说为了公司的利益着想我也不能立刻答应了？”  
“……”Chris早就猜到了他会这么回答，但是没关系，他们已经耗了那么久，不管生离还是死别都没能将他们分开，他又何必急着去市政厅门前挥彩虹旗呢。  
倒是每个月Sebastian回纽约开会时不可避免的公司门前一定会上演Chris精心准备的求婚，方式不同，目的一致，至今快一年了那个男人还没有放弃，这事都快被拍成《感动美国》了。现在干脆连Sebastian在纽约的公寓都被他偷偷退掉了，这样只要他一回来就只能住到对方家里，Chris幼稚起来还真是让人懊恼呢。

end


End file.
